


221B Drabbles

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Drabbles, Fluff, I forgot how much I love all these pairings, M/M, Or somewhere after/between them, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Until now nothing explicit but I will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: A collection of drabbles that all have 221 words plus one word with "b".So very very short stories that all stand alone. So if you don't like one of the pairings, just skip it.Until now pure fluff. (We'll see what further chapters will bring ;) )





	1. Mormor #1

When Jim had opened the door he had expected his weekly delivery of groceries. Instead the postman had a package for him. “Who is this from?”, he asked him skeptically but the postman shrugged. “How should I know”, he told Jim and went away.

 

So he took the package inside and eyed it carefully. It would not be the first time someone would try to kill him this way. But after checking the package for toxic particles with no result Jim guessed the package was simply just a strange package with something non-toxic inside. It also did not tick so it could not be a bomb either.

 

Carefully he started to open it. He found something that was wrapped in thick paper and on top lay a letter: “Dear Jim, I know you hate celebrating it, but I wish you the best for your birthday. I’m thinking of you every day and hope the bastards from the agency are doing a good job in protecting you. Otherwise, I will tear their organs out when I come back. Miss you. Sebastian”

 

Jim stared at the words. He had totally forgotten about his birthday. Carefully he took out the present and unpacked it. It was a plush tiger with big eyes and a wicked smile. At the same time Jim grinned and mumbled: “Bastard.”


	2. Mystrade #1

“I hate you!”, Greg shouted and let himself fall down on the sofa a bit too hard so he hit his head on the wall behind it. Of course he did not pull a face – he would not give Mycroft this kind of satisfaction. But still there could be seen a little twitch of Mycroft’s corner of his mouth when he looked up from the papers on his desk.

 

“What is it this time, Gregory?”, he asked and tried to sound not too amused. Greg leaned forward on his knees and pointed at Mycroft’s face. “I swear, Mycroft, if your brother will come to one of my crime scenes again – ever – I will fucking kill him!”

 

Now Mycroft couldn’t hold back a smile. “You really hate him, do you not?”, he asked and sighed understanding. “I…”, Greg started but then shook his head. “He is brilliant. I give you that. But… he produces chaos wherever he goes. And he is so impolite to my men that it makes me want to hit him in his handsome face some times. Do you understand what I mean?”

 

Mycroft chuckled. “Oh yes, Gregory, I know exactly what you mean. But it was your choice – you remember? There is never the option of just one Holmes. If you want me you will also earn my brother.”


	3. Johnlock #1

“Sherloooock!”, the scream echoed through Baker Street when John pushed the fridge close again. “Yes, John?”, Sherlock asked coolly from his place in the living room, not even looking up from his laptop. “What is a heart doing in the damn butter dish?” John came out of the kitchen and waved said object under Sherlock’s nose.

 

“Experiments”, Sherlock answered shortly, still not looking up from his work. John sighed dramatically and turned to put the heart back into the fridge. “I told him”, he mumbled to himself, “I told him a thousand times, but”, he raised his voice so Sherlock could hear him, “Mr. Sherlock Holmes thinks he does not need to follow rules.”

 

For the rest of the day John ignored Sherlock as good as possible while he was doing his ‘experiments’ as he called it. Finally John took Rosie and went jogging with her in her buggy until it was too cold. He fed her when they got home, brought her to bed and ate the leftover from the day before. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen since he was back and he was thankful for it.

 

He fell asleep in front of the television later and woke up, when a hand closed around his shoulder. It was Sherlock with an apologizing gaze on his face. “John, come to bed.”


	4. Johnlock #2

Somehow it had offended John more than he was willed to admit to himself. The sigh of Irene every time she sent Sherlock a message – it just did not feel right.

 

John was in a morning haste when he packed his things and went to work. He had woken late and Sherlock had already been gone so he had to do Rosie and bring her to the daycare. When he finally reached his doctor’s surgery there seemed to be a hundred people waiting to see him.

 

Mrs. Twig was just out of his office when it happened the first time. Some awkward kind of sigh came out of his pocket. John reached for the phone that was inside and stopped in his motion. It was Sherlock’s phone. He must have taken the wrong one this morning and in his haste, John had not realized it was not his.

 

He still eyed the phone critically when it made the strange sound again. It was definitely a groan – a male groan. Anger rose up inside of him. So Irene’s sighing was not enough anymore? Now it had to be a man? John entered the password awaiting a man’s name he did not even know. It was a message from John’s phone:

 

“Morning. I have taken the wrong phone this morning. Sorry for that. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day. :3 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
